Fun on a school day
by Youcanttouchthis
Summary: Blaine at Mc Kinley gives plenty of possibilities... warning : contains sex


**My first attempt at writing, don't be afraid to tell me if it's bad x)**

**Rated M because it's sex **

**x :)**

* * *

Finally. Blaine was finally in McKinley, my school and that made me so happy. Hanging with him, holding his hand, talking to him all day long. And a lot more...

He had given me his schedule so that we could see each others between classes. And it's thanks to that schedule that I knew exactly where he would be at this time and in which corridor he would walk to get out of the school. I saw him walking, right on time, map in hand.

"Are you lost ?" I said, trying to sound serious.

"...uh..no..no I'm fine" and then he looked up and saw me. "It's you" and immediately a big smile crossed his face.

"What did you expect ? Meeting a young man in the stairs ?" I winked.

"I couldn't, I've already checked that off my list."

"Oh you have a list ?" I asked, excited to hear about it.

"Yep."

I grabbed him by the arm and pushed him in an empty class.

"And does 'having sex in a classroom' appear somewhere on your list ?" I asked, pushing him against the wall and putting my arms on the wall by his sides.

"Maybe." He replied, putting a hand behind my neck and pulling me to him. We kissed, slow, loving. But I was too turned-on to leave it this way. I took his bottom lip between mine and began sucking on it. He opened his mouth to let out of soft moan and I took advantage of it by slipping my tongue in.

While kissing with more and more fever, I unbuttoned his jeans and slipped my hand in his briefs. He moaned into the kiss as I wrapped my hand around his cock.

I broke the kiss to let my mouth travel along his jaw, to his neck where I sucked the biggest hickey and to that stopped begin his ear. That spot that made him mewled helplessly and this time was no exception.

"I'm gonna fuck you." I said "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." I knew he loved when I talked like this and it turned him on.

I looked into his eyes, beautiful hazel eyes that were now darkened with lust.

"Do you have...?" He asked.

"With you here, this is a necessity." I replied, leaving his body to get lube and condom out of my bag.

I pushed him until he was against the desk.

"You had planned all this, hadn't you ?"

"What can I say for my defense ? I'm totally guilty."

In no time we were rid of our pants and briefs. I resumed the kiss and let my hands travel along his body. I made him lay on the desk and I straddled him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that each time you'll be sitting in this class you'll be reminded of me fucking you on that desk." I whispered in his ear. "You'll be reminded of how good I felt inside you."

"Kurt" he said in a breathless voice.

"What is it, baby ?"

"God I want you" He growled.

"As you wish" I replied. I went back on the floor. I took a moment to look at my boyfriend. That hell of a gorgeous man was my boyfriend.

I then opened the lube and poured some on my fingers. I presented a first finger at his entrance and pushed past the ring of muscles. He first tensed around it but then relaxed as I stroke his thigh. After a while I added a second finger and began to make scissor movements to stretch him. The third came quickly and a particular loud moan espaced his mouth when I hit that spot. The spot that made his back arch and his toes curl. I took more time than necessary to prepare him actually and he was aware of it.

"Kurt ! If you don't fuck me now, I don't think I'll survive." Blaine said.

"Aaw baby." I replied and I took carefully my fingers out. He sighed at the loss of contact but soon enough I had my cock pressed at his entrance. I was above him on the desk and I pushed slowly. His eyes widened in pain and pleasure mixed but soon replaced by pleasure only. When I was entirely inside of him, I waited, I had to use all my willpower to wait. Because Blaine's ass was the most perfect place in the world. It was warm and tight and it wrapped itself around my cock and all I wanted to do was thrust mercilessly in and out of it until Blaine cried out.

"Mo-Move." Blaine said finally and it was like speaking was the hardest thing on earth, except for his cock. (Pun intended)

I did what I was told, I pulled back until my cock was nearly out and then pushed in a single thrust until I was buried totally inside. I hadn't even realized I was moaning too because hell thy felt so good.

I leaned in to ravish his mouth and to keep the sounds at a low level. Teachers and students definitely didn't want to see us fucking on the desk.

We were wrapped in our own little bubble, our bodies moving together and our lips kissing feverishly.

"God...you feel...so good !" I said between kisses.

"Mmmh faster, faster" He groaned.

I picked up the pace and our kiss swallowed the longest moan he had made since our enter in the classroom. The reason was that I had found the right angle to hit his prostate at almost every thrust and it was driving him crazy.

I left his mouth to suck another hickey between his neck and his jaw. His hands grabbed my shoulders so hard I was sure it would leave scratches.

"Fuck... I'm close" I heard myself say; because at this point, my mind was a bit disconnected with my body.

"...me too... So close" Blaine replied, or moaned in reply. I grab his cock in my hand and pressed my lips against his to cover the scream he made. I attacked his mouth with my tongue while I was stroking his cock in time with my faster and deeper thrusts. It didn't take long for him to come. The contraction of his muscles around my cock sent my over the edge as well. I cried out his name in the empty class, I couldn't stay silent anymore. Luckily, it was the end of the day.

When I retrieved the strength to move, I pulled out of Blaine and threw the used condom in the dustbin. I grabbed also a tissue to clean up Blaine.

For now, I returned lying next to Blaine on the hard, wooden and quite unconmfortable desk but neither of us did care.

"I should have changed school sooner." Blaine said, when he had catched his breath.

I chuckled and snuggled closer.

"I told you. But now is perfect too, don't you think ?"

"Indeed. You were right, all I'll be able to see in history class is you fucking me on the desk. And THAT was amazing." Blaine smiled and we shared and sweet kiss.

"I love you." I said against his lips before kissing him again.

"I love you too." He replied. My heart still made this strange smithing each time he said it. "May I remind us that we're naked in a classroom ?" I chuckled and got up. We dressed quickly and got out of the class, hand in hand.


End file.
